


In The Sky Like Pretty Lights

by i_kinda_like_writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family is there, Heaven, Not Alive, Pre-Slash, but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Hale and Claudia Stilinski meet up every Monday night at the viewing station. There they watch their sons and their sons' pack on their adventures. These mothers are not just your every day mothers.<br/>They're Sterek shippers too.</p>
<p>*~*</p>
<p>Basically, everyone who died on the show are happily not-living in heaven and they can watch their family members down on earth through a viewing station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sky Like Pretty Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of this and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh my my)".

“I’m meeting Clauds at the viewing station. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Talia says, packing up her purse.

“I’m taking the kids out for a run. Matilda and Sara are coming too.” Eric comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. “Did I tell you how much I love you yet today?”

“You know what?” Talia says, looking up at him. “You haven’t.”

“Well, I love you to the moon and back.” Erica kisses her cheek. “Have fun, don’t be late.” Talia nods, grabs her purse, and heads out the door. She calls for a lift and a pair of wings comes by to take her to the viewing station. When she gets there, she’s led to room 4 where Claudia is waiting. She grins when Talia walks in.

“Popcorn?” She asks.

“Yum,” Talia takes a bucket from her and sits down. “What’re we watching?”

“The pack’s going to Mexico to save Scott and Kira.” Claudia tells her. “But we can’t connect for a few minutes, there’s an issue with the viewer.”

“Gives us time to catch up. How’s the happy couple?” Claudia lives closer to Erica and Boyd than Talia does, so Claudia gets to see them more often.

“Oh, wonderful. They even told me they were thinking of petitioning the angels to adopt a child.” Claudia says with a giant smile on her face. Talia mirrors it. Erica and Boyd have been so happy, going on dates and learning even more about each other. Now that they’re thinking of adopting one of the many children who passed before their time it just shows how great they are together. “How are the kids and Eric?”

“They’re going on a run at the moment, Matilda and Sara with them. Nick is still a little jealous that Laura got to become an alpha and everything, but they’re working through it. When she first got here, Nick wouldn’t let go of her at first.” Claudia nods, aware of the youngest Hale child’s envious nature. “Do you know where Allison is? I can never catch her.”

“She and Victoria are on a little shopping spree at the moment. Allison needed new arrows. I swear, those two are even closer now than when they were alive.” Talia laughs and nods.

“I totally agree.” She glances at the screen. “I’m nervous about tonight.” Claudia covers Talia’s hand with her own.

“Tal, they’ll be fine. The angels will never let Kate win.” Claudia says, giving Talia’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Talia’s face hardens.

“That horrible person destroyed my family and hurt my son. She deserves to rot in hell for her sins.” Claudia nods. The screen starts to flicker and a van comes into view.

“This is a very powerful talisman. It’s been in my family for generations. It’s supposed to help new wolves control themselves on full moons.” Derek explains to the newest puppy, Liam. Talia snorts and Claudia shushes her through her own giggles. Stiles turns to Derek with a raised eyebrow and the pair has a small conversation through expressions.

“Yes,” Stiles turns to Liam. “A very _powerful_ talisman.” The girls devolve into giggles.

“I forgot how funny those two are when they’re together.” Talia says. Claudia nods in agreement.

“I don’t know why they haven’t been spending time together recently.” She says, pouting a little.

“Ever since Derek found out Stiles was his anchor he’s been a little guarded. He never did know how to deal with his feelings the right way.” Talia sighs. “You’re Stiles will probably force him into talking about it one day.”

“John always said he was just like me. You know how John and I got together?” Claudia asks. Talia shakes her head even though she knows. It’s hard for Claudia to be here and have her love down on Earth, so whenever she wants to talk about him, Talia lets her. “We met in college and I worked in the library. He’d come in every single day and look through the American history section, which was the section closest to my desk. A girlfriend of mine eventually told me his name was John and that he was majoring in criminology. The very next day I marched up to him and told him he either had to ask me out or leave. He had spent months looking through books he didn’t need!” They giggle together but stop abruptly when there’s excitement on the screen.

They grip each other's hands as Stiles and Derek try to calm Liam down, and sigh with the boys when they finally do. Braeden, the girl in the front, calls back to them and Talia sighs.

“That poor girl. She doesn’t know.” She says, shaking her head. “I hope she doesn’t develop real feelings for Der.” Claudia sighs and nods. When the picture cuts to Peter Talia frowns.

“He wasn’t like that before, was he?” Claudia asks. Talia shakes her head.

“He was a good person, my brother. But he went crazy, lying in that coma for all those years. I thank God that Matilda doesn’t come to the viewing station. She’d be heartbroken to see her husband like that. When Peter finally does get here, I won’t let him near my little niece.” Talia says with finality.

“How is little Sarah?” Claudia asks to change the subject. Talia smiles thankfully at her. “She’s good, just starting to learn proofs in math class.” For children who die young, they don’t age but their brains mature. Sarah, who is only four years old in body, has the brain of a fourteen year old. The pair’s attention is brought back to the screen when the vans arrive. Derek goes to open the door and a berserker grabs him. Claudia grabs Talia’s hand and squeezes tightly.

“Der,” Claudia breathes. They watch it happen, unable to do anything. When Braeden shoots and the berserker runs off, they watch as Stiles won’t go. He stays and watches, feeling useless here but not wanting to leave. It’s that moment the moms realize that Stiles is finally seeing how much he cares for Derek. It makes their hearts swell with pride now that both of their boys are strong enough to make this kind of acknowledgement. They watch the scenes unfold at the edge of their seats, minds only focused on if Derek is going to live. When he finally turns into a beautiful black wolf, Talia starts crying and Claudia holds her. Finally sated now that Derek is fine they can watch the rest without fear. When the screen goes dark and their viewing is over, they sigh.

“Silly boys. They should just get together already.” Talia says. Claudia gets her mischievous smirk on her face.

“I bet you 20 angels that Derek waits until after Stiles finishes college to ask.” She says. Talia mimics her smirk.

“I bet the same that Stiles finishes school early to be with him.”

“Deal,” They shake hands.

And two years later, they’re both right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
